


Kohaku (Amber)

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Jewel Senshi Saga [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko





	Kohaku (Amber)

 

Jewel Senshi

Part Two: Kohaku (Amber)

 

Naru was asleep. Finally. She had been worried about him. She hadn't heard from Maxfield for days. Each night she'd been unable to sleep. She'd lie awake for hours until her tired mind forced itself to sleep.

 She smiled in her sleep dreaming of the man she loved completely unaware of the fact that he was outside her room on the balcony.

 After calling her best friend Usagi, Naru tried to go back to sleep. She finally managed to fall asleep when yet another unexpected visitor came to her room.

 It was one of the four youma Zoisite had sent to capture her.

 "So this is the human that has Nephrite under a spell. Hmph. She's just a kid and she's not even attractive. It'd be better if I'd just put her out of her misery." She started to blast her but thought better of it. She knew better than to go against Zoisite's orders. Feeling cold, Naru woke up thinking she'd go close the door when she saw that she was flying. Not flying. Someone was carrying her. "Nephrite?" she asked, still groggy.

 "I ain't your boyfriend sweetheart." said a harsh female voice.

 Naru looked up at the face of the person who was carrying her and screamed.  

 "Help me someone! Nephrite!" Naru struggled to get loose from the youma's grip. but couldn't. It was like a vice. Naru's energy was leaving her body. The youma was draining her. Unable to move or think, Naru fell unconscious.

 "Hah! That oughta keep you quiet. Brat!" The youma continued floating to he destination.

  

After their fight with Kitana, Hecate told Opal she'd meet her back at Nephrite's mansion. She was getting some majorly bad nega-vibes and she wanted to investigate. Opal had wanted to go, but Hecate convinced her that she wasn't exactly in top form, so she reluctantly went on her way. Hecate followed the vibes to one of the city's parks.

 Nephrite and Naru were sitting under a tree. He had rescued her from Zoisite's youma and was now having his arm bandaged by her. Hecate decided to let the young lovers have their privacy and climbed a tree to watch for anymore youma.

 Zoisite's youma had caught up with the two lovers and now had them cornered. (All because Hecate fell asleep)

 "I don't know what you B-movie rejects are up to, but I'm not going to let you hurt these innocent people!" A tall brunette stepped through the trees. She went into a fighting stance and ran at the nearest youma.

 Another blasted her with her bombs, forcing Lita back against a tree hitting her head, knocking her unconscious.

 The youma went back to destroying Nephrite and Naru. Just as one of them was about to skewer them with her thorns, Zoisite appeared in mid air.

 "Isn't this romantic, Neffy and his human whore." he giggled his patented giggle.

 "That's enough Zoisite! Why can't you leave us alone."

 "Hit a nerve did I? Oh, I'm so sorry. One last chance Nephrite, hand over your crystal or the girl dies."

 "Fine it's yours now get out of here."

 "I don't think so, you see, you've gone soft Nephrite. Consorting with a human is treason and you know it. We don't tolerate traitors." Zoisite giggled again then disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

 Meanwhile, throughout the exchange, Naru's forehead began glowing. From her vantage point, Hecate could see the symbol the glow was emanating from. Mercury's symbol.

 "Another symbol! But we already have a Sailor Mercury, so that must mean she's a Jewel Senshi like Opal." the cat thought she did a back flip and an amber ring appeared next to Naru.

 "Hey, what's this? It's gorgeous!" Naru said picking up the ring.

 <Naru, put on the ring and say Amber Power, make up.> said a voice inside her head.

 "Who's there" she could only see Nephrite fighting Zoisite's youma.

 <Trust me Naru. Put on the ring.> said the voice. Naru didn't know what else to do, so she put on the ring.

 "Amber Power, make up!" she said.

 

(Insert stock footage of Senshi transformation)

 

When she finished her transformation, Naru was wearing a white sailor suit with golden orange trim. The jewels in her tiara, bow, and skirt were amber cabochons. Her boots and gloves were white with matching trim. Her skirt was a bit longer than the average senshi variety and was the same color as the trimming on her outfit.

"Oh wow! I'm a Sailor Senshi! Usagi's gonna freak when she finds out." Naru said hardly able to contain her excitement.

<Yes. Now Naru use the power within you to destroy the youma.> said the voice.

"But who are you?"

<All will be explained in time, child. Now help your friend.> the voice faded into the night air.

Naru gathered all the courage she had and then turned to face the attacking youma.

"Leave him alone you monsters! What's he ever done to you?"

"Well it's about time you Sailor Brats showed up. I was getting kinda bored." said the first youma.

Nephrite turned to see which of the senshi was foolish enough to attack Zoisite's youma alone. He looked at the girl, there was something familiar about her. Could it be? She looked like Naru. <No,> he said to himself, <she couldn't be Naru. She wouldn't risk her life for me. Not after what I told her.>

"Naru? Is that you?" he asked, still unsure of himself.

The mysterious senshi looked down as if she was ashamed and played with the amber ring on her finger. Nephrite took note of the ring thinking it was of the finest quality.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's get this over with." said the first youma.

"Wait a sec." said the second. "She don't look like the other Senshi we were watching."

"Who cares as long as she's a Sailor Senshi, she's gonna die anyway." said the first.

"I don't know who Naru is, I'm sorry." she said as calmly as she could trying her best to hide her guilt. <Did I really say that?!> she thought. She hated having to lie to him, but what if he rejected her once he learned the truth? She wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Looks like you hit him too hard in the head. He thinks this brat's his sweetheart." said the third youma to the second. They all laughed at that. "Well aren't you going to introduce yourself?" she said rather impatiently.

<That's right! I did forget!> Naru thought to herself. <Well, here goes. Sailor Moon eat your heart out!>

"You want to kill Nephrite just because he saw the error of his ways and wishes to make amends. Well I'm not gonna let you. On behalf of Mercury and the Amber gemstone, I, Sailor Amber, will punish you!"

 <Phwew! These speeches are hard! How does she do it?> Amber thought.

 She felt a strange heat build inside her. She raised her hand above her head. An orange glow became visible slowly rising up her arm to her hand.

 "Amber...GLUE!" she brought the hand down and splayed her fingers out toward the youma. All three youma became covered with a thick, sticky substance. In fact it was so sticky that they stuck to the ground and to each other, unable to move.

 Then the cavalry arrived.

 "Hold it you Nega-creeps!" Sailor Moon said.

 Amber unable to deal with the other Senshi, hid behind some bushes and reverted to normal.

 "How dare you attack a couple on a romantic date!" said Mars. She started to rush at the youma when Mercury held her back. "Mercury what are you doing? We've got to show this Negatrash they can't get away with attacking innocent people!" she said.

 "I agree with you Mars, but I wouldn't touch them if I were you." said Mercury.

 "What do you mean?" asked Sailor Moon.

 "I did a scan on them with my visor and they seemed to be covered by some kind of glue." she said.

 "Glue? You mean they're all sticky? EEEEEWWWW!" said Moon.

 "Well, I'm not going to waste anymore time. Fire...." said Mars powering up her attack.

 "Sailor Moon use your tiara while they can't move!" said Luna.

 "All right Luna, I'm on it." she said. "Moon...Tiara...."

 "Shabon...SPRAY!" The park became covered in a dense fog.

 "SOUL!"

 "ACTION!" Mars' fire enveloped Sailor Moon's tiara and both attacks destroyed the youma completely, reducing them to nega-dust.

 "All riiiiiiight! We did it!" said Sailor Moon jumping up and down excitedly. A huge sweatdrop appeared over Mars' and Mercury's heads and the two senshi bowed their heads.

 

( At Neffy's)

Nephrite brought Naru back to his house in case Zoisite decided to send more youma. Fortunately, he didn't. Now the two were in the kitchen sitting at the table talking.

"Naru, where did you get that ring? You weren't wearing a ring before." he said noticing an amber ring set in silver on Naru's finger. Naru began to feel uneasy and guilty for lying to him before. <I've gotta come clean.> she thought.

 "Nephrite, I've gotta tell you something." Naru said.

 "What is it Naru? Is something wrong?" he asked, worried for his friend.

 "I lied to you before and I'm so sorry." she said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

 "What you mean, Naru? How did you lie to me?"

 "You remember when you said you thought that new Sailor Senshi was me and she told you she didn't know who I was?"

 "I remember."

 "Well, I was her. I mean she was ME. I'm Sailor Amber." she turned away from him unable to face his rejection.

 "Naru, why did you lie to me?"

 "I lied because I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and I can't bear losing you Nephrite."

 "Naru, I'll always love you know matter who or what you are. I could care less if you are a Sailor Senshi."

 "Really? You mean it?"

 "Every word Naru."

 "Oh Nephrite! You really do care!" she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

 "Nephrite, what happened? Was it more monsters?" Naru asked as she slowly recovered yet another fainting spell. <I must be hanging around Usagi too much. I'm picking up her bad sleeping habits.> she thought.

 "No Naru, you just fainted. Too much excitement I guess." He smiled, helping her up and she put her arms around him again.

 "Nephrite, I think I remember a cat was talking to us. But that can't be, animals don't talk." she giggled at the thought of a talking cat.

 "Naru, I'd better tell you now so you wouldn't panic when she gets back."

 "Who. That woman upstairs?"

 "No. Her cat."

 "Why should I be afraid of a cat Nephrite?" she laughed uneasily not liking where this was going.

 "Because you fainted when she spoke."

 "You mean?"

 "Yes, the cat did talk to us."

 "This is getting too weird. Please tell me I'm dreaming."

 "I wish I could Naru, but there is a talking cat and she said she'd be back and wanted to talk to us."

 "But why would she want to talk to me? I can understand why she'd want to talk to you, but not me."

 "I think it may have something to do with you being a Sailor Senshi, Naru."

 Hecate returned an hour later explaining she had to talk to Central Command, the moon based computer that gave the cat guardians their information.

 "I'm glad to see you're ok Naru. Sorry I had to give you a scare but I had a very important favor to ask of Nephrite." said the brown and black striped feline.

 "It's all right. I just wasn't expecting a talking cat especially after what happened tonight." said Naru.

 "Yes, well, one can hardly blame you, dear." she said. "Well let's get down to business if you two don't mind."

 "Yes, I'd think you'd better explain why my Naru is a Sailor Senshi all of a sudden." said Nephrite. Naru turned bright crimson when he said 'my Naru.'

 "Yes well it is rather a long story so you two had better sit down." They did. "Well, here goes. I'll try to give you as short a version as I can." Hecate cleared her throat. "A long time ago, a 1,000 years ago in fact, the Sol System was home to a civilization known as the Silver Millennium. All the planets were united under Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and all was peaceful and happy." she paused so Naru could digest the history lesson she was receiving.

 "How come we've never heard of this Silver whatchamacallit before? It's not in any of my school books." Naru asked.

 "It's because the Moon Kingdom and the planets were destroyed and almost all information of that time was lost. Can we return to my story now?" she asked the perplexed girl.

 "Um, sure, sorry." the cat was beginning to remind her of Ms. Haruna, her teacher at school.

 "Good. Now where was I? Oh yes I remember. The Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity was a fair and just ruler and all the planets looked to her for advice. One day, an evil sorceress named Beryl came and destroyed each and every single planet in the system." Nephrite frowned at the mention of his former queen. "Only the Moon Kingdom was strong enough to fight against her, but Beryl eventually got enough power from Queen Metallia and destroyed the Moon Kingdom completely."

 "That's terrible but, what do I have to do with all this?" Naru asked.

 "Naru, do you know what being a Sailor Senshi means?" Hecate asked.

 "No."

 "It means you were part of the Silver Millennium, Naru. You and the other senshi were part of Queen Serenity's court as well as the Silver Millennium's defenders. Unlike the Sailor Senshi you know of, who protected the Moon Kingdom, you Jewel Senshi protected your respective planets. You Naru, were the senshi of Mercury."

 "No way. I can't be an alien. I was born here, on Earth. Ask my mom, she'll tell you."

 "Naru, you may be an Earthling now, but you are who you are."

 "Then how'd I get here if I'm an alien?"

 "Just before she died, Queen Serenity used the last of her strength and sent the Sailor Senshi's spirits to this time along with us cats."

 "You mean there's more of ya?"

 "Yes, but I'm not sure how many of us made it here."

 "So you're saying there could be more of you anywhere between one and thousands?" said Nephrite feeling a little left out of the conversation.

 "Yes, but I don't think there's thousands of us. There really wasn't that many on the Moon Kingdom where I come from."

 "I hate to cut this short Hecate, but it's late and I think I'd ought to take Naru home."

 "Yes, I agree. She needs time to adjust to all this new information. Naru, I want you to have this." she did a back flip off the table and a small pin appeared.

 "Wow! How'd you do that?" Naru said amazed.

 "It'd be too complicated to explain. Let's just say it's magic ok?"

 "Sure. It's real nice of you to give me this, but you don't have to give me a present."

 "It's not a present Naru, it's a combination communicator and homing device."

 "Like on Star Trek?"

 "I guess you could say that."

 "Wow cool! Hey, it looks like Sailor Mercury. Shouldn't it look like me, I mean Sailor Amber?"

 "I don't make them dear, I just give them out. Anyway, yours looks like Sailor Mercury because you come from her planet."

 "Hey, that's right! We do come from the same planet. Maybe she can tell me more of who I really am."

 "I wouldn't do that Naru." warned the cat.

 "Why not? We're both Senshi."

 "Yes well, I'd rather get the go ahead from Central before the two teams met each other."

 "I would hardly call one Senshi a team Hecate." said Nephrite.

 "Remember Opal?" said the cat.

 "Who?" asked Naru.

 "I'll explain later Naru, we've better get you home before your mother misses you." he said.

 "Yes, and I'd better go finish looking for the other senshi. Sayonara, Nephrite. Oyasumi nasai, Naru, sleep well." Hecate leapt out the window in a brown and black flash.

 "I'll never get used to this." Naru said.

 "Well, we could help each other adjust to all this, so it can't be that hard." Nephrite said taking hold of Naru's hand. She blushed and gave him a hug.

 "I love you, Nephrite."

 "I love you too, Naru." he said picking her up. "Hold on." and they teleported to Naru's apartment.

 


End file.
